plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Intergalactic Warlord
225px |strength = 2 |health = 2 |cost = 5 |set = Galactic |rarity = Legendary |class = Hearty |tribe = Mustache Pirate Zombie |trait = None |ability = When played: For the rest of the game, all Zombies get +1 /+1 . |flavor text = In space Zombie circles, he's a very powerful figure. Just don't talk about him in front of Huge-Gigantacus. There's some jealousy there.}} Intergalactic Warlord is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the class. He costs 5 to play and has 2 /2 . He does not have any traits, and his ability gives all zombies on the field, in the zombie hero's hand, in the zombie hero's deck, including him, and those that are made or transformed, +1 /+1 for the rest of the current match when he is played. This ability stacks for each Intergalactic Warlord played and persists until the end of the match. Origins He is based on a warlord, a military commander exercising civil power by force, usually a limited area. He also resembles Ming the Merciless, the enemy of Flash Gordon. Statistics *'Class:' Hearty *'Tribes:' Mustache Pirate Zombie *'Traits:' None *'Ability: When played:' For the rest of the game, all Zombies get +1 /+1 . *'Set - Rarity:' Galactic - Legendary Card description In space Zombie circles, he's a very powerful figure. Just don't talk about him in front of Huge-Gigantacus. There's some jealousy there. Update history Update 1.16.10 *Added to the game. Strategies With Despite the fact that he has really low stats for his cost, this zombie can become a game changer over time as he gives every zombie +1 /+1 regardless of where they are. What is even better is that this small boost persists for the rest of the match. Using this makes your zombies survive longer and do more damage towards your opponent's defenses. This ability also stacks and persists even after Intergalactic Warlord is removed from the field, so it is highly recommended to play him if you get the chance to. If playing as Neptuna, you can use In-Crypted, Firefighter, or Mixed-Up Gravedigger to reactivate his ability. You can also have him attack your opponent directly to boost his stats with on the field, and further assist this by giving him the Strikethrough trait with , since he is also a pirate zombie. As The Smash, you can play Secret Agent to reactivate Intergalactic Warlord's ability, as well as give him a huge boost. As Rustbolt, you can combine this with Mustache Waxer to gain extra brains, or use him to Evolve Duckstache. The latter use is especially helpful due to the fact that Rustbolt can't bounce zombies. Against While Intergalactic Warlord himself is no threat, his ability is very dangerous as it gives all zombies your opponent uses a boost, and cannot be prevented or countered. The best thing to do is to defeat your opponent before too many zombies get too powerful, but if you can't, the most important thing to remember when facing this zombie is to never Bounce him unless it ensures your victory, as your opponent can replay it and boost all their zombies once again. If your opponent is Neptuna, attempt to destroy this zombie immediately, which should not be too difficult due to his low stats. This is because Neptuna has an incredibly high chance of reactivating his ability, which could be catastrophic. Although The Smash can also do this, it is less likely that he will be running Secret Agent. Gallery IntergalacticWarlordStat.jpg|Intergalactic Warlord's statistics I-Warlord's card.png|Intergalactic Warlord's card IntergalacticWarlordGrayedoutcard.png|Intergalactic Warlord's grayed out card IntergalacticWarlordCardImage.png|Intergalactic Warlord's card image IntergalacticWarlord.png|Intergalactic Warlord's textures WarlordInHD.png|HD Intergalactic Warlord Not the sun.png|Intergalactic Warlord being played IntergalacticWarlord (2).png|Intergalactic Warlord activating his ability IntergalacticWarlord (3).png|Intergalactic Warlord attacking IntergalacticWarlord (4).png|Intergalactic Warlord destroyed Grey Warlord.png|Intergalactic Warlord tinted gray due to a glitch EA501325-10C7-4421-862D-16F98A29A99F.png|Gigantic Intergalactic Warlord due to a glitch IntergalacticWarlordPecanolith.png|Intergalactic Warlord while Pecanolith is on the field Frozen Warlord.png|Intergalactic Warlord frozen FeartheWarlord.jpg|Maniacal Laugh being played on Intergalactic Warlord DeadlyWarlord.jpg|Intergalactic Warlord with the Deadly trait Trivia *His description is the first time Huge-Gigantacus has been mentioned, as Huge-Gigantacus was released after Galactic Gardens. *He is the only pirate card in the Hearty class. Category:Pirate cards Category:Mustache cards Category:Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes zombies